Protective, Jealous, Heiji, Kazuha
by My-name-is-foxglove
Summary: Protective, Heiji - Turn All Of Osaka Upside Down- "GET YOUR DAMNED ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME FIND KAZUHA!" NEVER let Heiji know Kazuha is missing. It's for the poor guy's own health. And Shinichi's sanity. HeijixKazuha ShinichixRan KaitoxAoko hints


**Protective, Jealous; Heiji, Kazuha**

Author's Note: Finally! It's finally done!! My first ever KazuhaxHeiji fic ;_; I'm so happyyyyyyy! Anyway, I'm hoping to write more of these if I get positive feedback, so if you like/want more review!! Also, I drop a few hints about what's happening in the story so watch what you're reading!! And, the most important thing of all: ENJOY!!!

IMPORTANT:

abc : normal

abc : A sound (e.g: BANG!)

"abc" : someone talking

**abc **: stressing a word

_abc_ : Someones thoughts

""abc"" : Means** two people are talking at the same time.**

* * *

**Protective, Heiji -** **Turn All Of Osaka Upside Down**

* * *

beepbeepbeepbeepbeeeep....beepbeepbeepbeepbeeeep.

.........

beepbeepbeepbeepbeeeep....beepbeepbeepbeepbeeeep.

"Hnh?" Kudo Shinichi (a.k.a the now cured former alter-ego Edogawa Conan) slowly opened his eyes. A muffled 'nani?' escaped his mouth as his bleary gaze tried to find the culprit who woke him from his well-deserved sleep. Ran was away visiting a friend and he was grumpy without her- as his unwelcome intruder was about to find out.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeeeep....beepbeepbeepbeepbeeeep

His phone was ringing. Of course. He could swear the damned device held a grudge against him, what with how many times it had almost revealed his identity and always rang at the _worst possible times_.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes and reached for it, if only to find out who was calling him at this ungodly hour and thought they'd get away without several death threats. Before he could read the name on the screen, his thumb twitched and accidentally pressed the 'answer' button.

**"K U D O ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"**

Shinichi chocked and dropped the phone, eyes wide and one hand over his thudding heart as the hysterical voice of a dark-skinned detective in Osaka boomed out.

"SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S MISSING!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S DISAPPEARED!!!!!!!!!!!!** BAKA ONNA GA INAI!!!!!!!!!"**

The terrifying noise continued to thunder out the device as Shinichi stared, horrified that any human could make such a loud, ear-splitting sound.

"NINEHOURSCAN'TFINDWON''TLETMEFILEMISSINGPERSONREPORT **GET _ YOUR _ DAMNED _ ASS _ OVER _ HERE _ AND _ HELP _ ME _ FIND _ KAZUHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

A pause in the Ninety-something decibel rant occurred and Shinichi began to breath again. Cautiously, he approached his mobile and brought it very, very carefully back to his ear, taking note of the sound of heavy breathing that had occurred. It seemed the maniac called Hattori had taken a breather. Shinichi opened his mouth-

"KUDO?! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And yelped as his ears drums were attacked once again.

"Oi, Hattori!! Stop assaulting my ears you-!!!!!!!!!!!"

After several dozen descriptions of the painful ways Shinichi would kill Heiji if he didn't use a lower tone...:

Taking another deep breath to calm himself, Shinichi reviewed the situation "Let me get this straight. You called me at-" an annoyed glance at the clock "_Two am _in the morning because you haven't been able to find or contact Toyama-san since the end of the school day?"

"YES!" Hattori yelled- then, remembering a particularly gruesome image of a chainsaw with his name on it, in a lower tone "Her dad's out of town and no one's seen her. She's not at any of her usual places, I can't contact her by phone, she's not at her house or the shops or the theatre or-or **anywhere**." Shinchi could practically see the panicked expression on his rival's face "I-I can't find her Kudo."

Shinichi's irritation thawed a little, partly because of genuine worry for Kazuha-san, but mostly because Hattori's tone was so pathetic even the coldest man on Earth would sympathise with him. He genuinely sounded like he'd gone to hell and couldn't come back. He wondered what Kazuha-san was thinking, suddenly disappearing like this...

Wait.

"Any ideas Kudo?"

Shinichi's eyes widened.

"Hattori..."

Surely, he was just imagining things...

"Yeah?"

Surely, even Hattori couldn't be that stupid....

"Could it be that..."

Kudo Shinichi asked a question.

Hattori Heiji replied.

The former slammed the phone in the latters face.

* * *

pitter-patter-pitter-patter-pitter-

"What the hell?!"

-patter

Hattori Heiji, hiding from the rain's onslaught in a phone booth stared angrily at the mobile in his hand, perplexed and frustrated at why Kudo had suddenly hung up on him. Was being stuck in the form of a midget starting to get to his head or something?!

Grumbling profanities under his breath, the famed detective of the West stuffed it back into the pocket of his jeans, still complaining "Kami, just when I need his damned help, Kudo goes berserk on me!"

Heiji let out an annoyed grunt and placed his hot forehead against the cool plastic wall of the phone booth "Mataku, I've got no time for this..." Heiji stared at the cold rain falling outside and unconsciously let the frustration on his face melt into anxiety "Kazuha..."

Kazuha was out there somewhere. Somewhere he didn't know, with people he didn't know, doing something he didn't know-

pitter-patter-pitter-patter....

Heiji stared out in the dark.

She could be crying. She could be hurt. She could be trapped.

His fists clenched. There were too many scar-- bad possibilities.

...His chest hurt.

"Damnit."

With anger on his face and something else in his heart, Heiji went out into the rain again. He ignored the fatigue engulfing his body, he ignored the doubt coiling around his mind.

He searched.

_Kazuha._

He searched.

_Kazuha._

He searched.

_Kazuha._

The only thing Heiji knew for sure was that he wanted her back.

* * *

By the time the sun was up, the rain had stopped and Heiji still hadn't given up. He stumbled towards the Toyama household for the sixth time in God knows how many hours, drunk with lack of sleep and the over-whelming stench of failure. The detective couldn't speak, could barely even **think **as he staggered on his delirious search for his childhood friend. He didn't bother to care that his hair and clothes were still soaked through because of the rain, and ignored the booming voice in his head that usually helped him solved mysteries.

Reason was currently being over-shouted by worry and fear.

When he finally reached the door, Heiji spent a few minutes fumbling the Emergency Spare Key To Kazuha's House out of his pocket, then held his right hand with the other to stop it's shaking as he finally put some of the final reserves of his strength into unlocking the door.

creeeaaaaak

He walked in like a wind-up soldier with a glitch.

Built to be steady; but when something important was taken away, completely unstable.

_Walking all night in the rain to search for their missing childhood friend would do that to anyone._

Or at least, that's what Heiji's little voice of denial told him; then the automatic observation instinct implanted in the detective's brain decided to butt in.

_Vanilla._

The dim registration of the scent wafting through Kazuha's house, unchanged through the long, tiring night, didn't make Heiji feel any better; in fact, it made him feel a whole lot worse.

_The smell's here. Why isn't Kazuha?_

How Heiji knew that Toyama-san's only daughter wasn't in the house even though he hadn't called out or searched at all was some part intuition and some part logic and some part depressive despair that he'd **never **find her. An emptiness seemed to haunt the normally cheerful home. And he knew Kazuha- she **never **left the lights off. She burned so much money on electricity bills Heiji had once made a joke about how much better it would be if she burned off calories instead....

And she'd typically slapped him up-side the head and began an argument...

_Kami, what I'd give to have her come down and yell at me right now._

He smiled at the irony. Well, not really smile, but the corners of his lips mechanically lifted up. He looked like a badly carved stone statue, with no emotion, no life, no expression but an empty smile.

Because, to Heiji, smiling was good. Smiling made people think you were alright. Smiling hid weakness.

Smiling...was alot better than crying.

It was around the time he thought that, that all the remaining strength in Heiji's badly abused legs finally gave out. He collapsed, back to the ground, onto the entrance/hallway's cold floor.

After realising what happened a rough whisper escaped Heiji's hoarse throat "Mataku.... What...did I do...to deserve this?"

Silence answered him.

_Someone up there hates me. _Heiji thought with conviction, glaring weakly at the white ceiling as if he blamed it for all his problems. Or, at least he **thought** it was the ceiling; he couldn't see very well without the lights on...

"This is...really unfair...." Heiji's continued mumbling- to **who **he wasn't sure anymore, maybe no one, maybe God, heck, maybe himself! "You know...as a detective...I can..find...lots of things...."

_Clues, evidence, murderers, lost items, jewellery, _

"But...why can't I...find Kazuha?"

Again, only silence answered him.

_And, while we're on that subject.._

"Why am...I..reacting....so badly...in the..first place? It's not like... I haven't been...away from..Kazuha before."

_But back then, _he couldn't help but think,_ I'd be the one leaving her. I'd be the one getting chased after. Not the other way round._

"...It hurts...the other way....round. It hurts when....Kazuha...leaves me."

_I wonder why I never realised that?_

creeeaaaaak

"Ne, Kazuha-," Heiji started to speak, sure he'd finally cracked but not caring as he finally realised who he wanted to talk to.

In the midst of his delirious gaze he saw his childhood friend above him, her emerald eyes sparkling and pony-tail swinging in that annoyingly adorable way of hers "I know...I'm selfish for...asking this, but...do me a favor.......Don't..."

His eyes were starting to get heavy. His image of Kazuha was saying something; he couldn't hear her....

"Don't...ever...."

He had to say it before he fell asleep. As long as she was a mirage, he could say it. He just had to get it off his chest- those damn feelings of insecurity that clenched his heart. If she was a mirage then she wouldn't laugh at him..

Mirage-Kazuha leaned down, closer, her mouth moving quickly, forming words he couldn't hear. She looked worried. He watched her lips.

_He...i...ji. Heiji. She's saying my name._

The fact gave him the smallest burst of energy.

"Don't....leave me...again....Ok?"

He thought he saw her look surprised before his eyes slid shut.

_For a pigment of my imagination, she sure does act real....._

* * *

"...ji....ji.....**HEIJI!!!!!!!**"

Hattori Heiji suddenly bolted up from his slumber on the couch, eyes wide in panic "WHOWHATWHERE-?!?!"

Bump!

"Itai!!!" Kazuha recoiled from her childhood friend, one hand pressed to her forehead, glaring slightly at Heiji "Ahou, watch what you're doing; that hurt!" she huffed, and any observer would note that though her tone was annoyed, Kazuha looked very relieved "What in the world were you doing?? You had me worried, you ahou; you were soaked when I found you! I had to dry your hair and change your clothes," she blushed slightly and glanced away for a moment, remembering how she tried to get her best friend into her father's spare pajamas without looking anywhere she wasn't supposed to "And you are so **heavy **Heiji, do you know how hard it was to drag you onto the couch? Anyway, how are you feel- why are you looking at me like that?" Kazuha asked, finally noticing the flabbergasted expression on Heiji's face.

The detective in question was speechless. He was dumbfounded. He was utterly and absolutely stupefied. Kazuha was in front of him. **Kazuha** was **in front of him**.

"...ha?"

Kazuha lifted her eyebrows, bemused "What do you mean 'ha?'?"

Heiji opened and closed his mouth twice, trying to force words past the large lump in his throat "K-...Kazuha?"

Kazuha's worry escalated- Heiji was staring at her with the strangest expression on his face. She leaned a bit closer to him, wondering if she should check his temperature again "Yes?"

Heiji gazed at her, really **gazed** at her, taking in every detail from her trade-mark pony-tail to the old stain on the edge of her red skirt, before he asked the question nagging at his heart "...You're...real this time.....right?"

"Eh?" his best friend asked with a confused expression on her face "Of course I'm real, ahou. What do you mean 'this time'? Heiji, are you okay???" Kazuha placed a hand on his forehead, now very worried, "You feel a little hot..."

The Detective of the West closed his eyes as he felt his most important person's cool, soothing hand on his forehead, slumping with pure relief. He let out he smallest, but happiest laugh "I knew it..."

_She's real. She's really really real. Kazuha's here. Kazuha's with me. Kazuha's ok. Kazuha's back. Kazuha came ba-wait a minute.._

Kazuha drew back her hand, frowning slightly "You really do feel hot. Maybe I should look for the thermometer..." She paused again at the look on Heiji's face "What? What're you so mad about??"

"Where. Have. You. **BEEN?!**" Heiji demanded, straightening up angrily "Why was your phone shut?!?! Why didn't you call me?!?! I've been up all night, worri- **suspicious**that something happened to you and spent HOURS looking for you and-and," the shouting energy started to drain out of Heiji remembering how desperate he was "...Where were you?" he asked with a mumble, somewhat sulkily.

Kazuha blinked as he best friend slumped again. _Was he...worried? _She had to force back a grin. Then, remembering his question, looked confused "But, Heiji, didn't your Mother tell you? I was at a sleepover."

....

Heiji's jaw dropped.

"Heiji?"

Very slowly, his jaw re-hinged "...A....sleepover?" he choked out.

"Yeah," Kazuha nodded "With Ran-chan and Aoko-chan."

Now he was blinking; very rapidly "...You....were at....a sleepover?"

Kazuha leaned her head a bit to the side "Yeah. And my phone got smashed on the way so..."

More blinking "...The **entire** time? You were at a **sleepover**?"

"Affirmative."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not." Kazuha raised an eyebrow "Didn't you call Ran-chan to ask where I was?"

"I...didn't." It had never even occurred to Heiji to ask Onee-chan where Kazuha was. Kazuha spent most of her time with him; he'd never really thought about who spent the rest of her time with...In fact a small part of his mind -that wasn't occupied with screaming about what a **fool** he'd been- felt jealous.

Heiji let out a very long groan before hiding his red face under the covers in shame "Forget it. Just forget it. Kami, I don't care anymore."

Kazuha blinked. _What'd I say...?_

* * *

**_OMAKE 1_****_: Shinichi's Worst Nightmare_**

" KUDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_SHE'S_GONE_**!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN!!! THE AIKIDO FEMALE TEAM HAVE KIDNAPPED HER, I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!"

"TANTEI!!!!!!! **I CAN'T FIND HER**!!!!!!! KEIKO'S TAKEN AOKO SOMEWHERE I DON'T KNOW AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...Kuroba...Hattori...this is the fourth time this week."

**""_YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME FIND HER!!!!!!!!!!""_**

"...It's 1:30 am."

"FORGET ABOUT THE TIME **SHE'S NOT ANSWERING HER PHONE** AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE THOSE **CRAZY** WOMEN TOOK HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE GODDAMNED HOUR **HAKUBA KNOWS WHERE SHE IS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_"_**JUST!!!_DEAL!!!!!_WITH!!!!!!_IT!!!!!!!!!_AND!!!!!_LET!!!!!!!_ME!!!!!!!!_SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_YOU!!!!!!!!!!!_ACCURSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_PUNISHMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_FROM!!!!!!!!!!!_GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"**_

**SLAM!**

......beep...beep....beep.

* * *

**OMAKE 2: Sulk.**

"-and Aoko-chan told us that as a revenge for Kuroba-kun flipping her skirt she-,"

"Hnh."

"...Heiji, that's the tenth time you've said that."

"Hnh."

"...Ran-chan and Kudo-kun eloped."

"Hnh."

"You're not listening are you?"

"Hnh."

"Mou, Heiji. Are you **still sulking** just because I didn't tell you where I was for one night?"

"**I AM NOT SULKING!!!!!!!!**"

Beep-beep.

"...Of course not. Open you're mouth, it's time to check your temperature. Ahou. Only you would get a fever when looking for someone."

"I CAN DO IT MYSELF!!! AND WHO'S FAULT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?!?!!?"

sneeze!

"Yes, yes; I already apologised. And I'm looking after you aren't I?"

"Feh."

"...Hey, Heiji,"

sneeze

"WHAT?!"

"When I found you, you mumbled something about a favor..."

THUMP!

"Ah! Don't drop the thermometer Ahou!"

"Y-you **heard** that?!!?!?"

"No, just the part about a favor; why? What'd you say?"

"N-NOTHING!!!!!!"

"Come on, what did you say??? Ne, tell meeeeeee!!"

"NOTHING ALRIGHT!!?!!"

"Ah! Your face has gotten hotter!! Is your fever going up??!?!"

**"SHUT UP KAZUHA!!!!!!!"**

* * *

Author's Note: ^_^ The longest one-shot I have EVER written. So, didya get the hints? Review please!

**Glossary:**

BAKA ONNA GA INAI!: That stupid woman is gone! (Even though Heiji is technically insulting Kazuha, take not of the 'ga' used. In japan people will use 'ga' instead of 'wa' to show endearment when speaking about someone.)

Kami: God

Mou: Geez

Tantei: Detective

Ahou: idiot

Ne: Hey

Mataku: Seriously or really.


End file.
